matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Punishment"
* * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert-camouflage-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update. Appearance It is a large anti-material rifle that bears resemblance to the real-life Barrett M82 rifle with dark desert camouflage. It has a very long and thin black barrel and a black scope with blue lens. At the end of the barrel comes with a horizontally thick flash hider. Strategy It deals best-in-class damage, low fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Use the laser sight in case you want to target enemies in dark places. **However, it is best used when others do not notice your presence, regardless of the range. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When situation allows you to remain still in sniping, use its bipod for reduced recoil. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack, given the precision you mastered. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally un-scope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to reveal enemies. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons, such as being sniped back. Counters *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. *Keep out of its users' sight. *Skilled players are always a problem as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Any fast-fire rate weapons can overwhelm its users. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Area damage and shotguns can disorient or even beat its users in close ranges. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *If you notice the red laser, you can tell it is either the user of this weapon or the Dragon Breath (or similar). Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with desert camouflage. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material. *It looks very similar to the Elephant Hunter and Heavy Sniper Rifle. *It competes with the Legend Sniper as being one of the most powerful snipers obtainable via Desert Camo Kit. *It shares the bolt action animation from the Overseer. *With the right equipment, it can one shot headshot max-armored enemies at max efficiency. *It can instant headshot kill bosses in Campaign, provided the weapon is equipped with higher-leveled modules and damage-boosting accessories. *It is one of the Sniper weapons with 2x headshot multiplier. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Piercing Shot Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Clan Weapons